


Of Christmases and Cliches

by Ravenpaw_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpaw_93/pseuds/Ravenpaw_93
Summary: Thanks to the crazy hours that came with Healer residency Draco's Christmases usually entailed a quick hour in an on-call room with Harry and exchanging gifts somewhere around Boxing Day. This year, on their fourth Christmas spent together, Draco is home and reflects on his blissfully domestic life with Harry and three year old Teddy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Of Christmases and Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is my cute little Drarry Christmas one shot. This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I hope you enjoy!

Draco was standing in front of the mirror fussing with the lapel of his navy wool blazer. The stupid thing refused to lay properly and Draco felt himself tempted to set the bloody thing ablaze with his wand. He sighed impatiently, attempting to flatten it again. He wouldn't find it half as irritating if he wasn't absolutely knackered. He'd just finished a thirty six hour shift at St. Mungos. He'd managed to get a couple hours of sleep between procedures this morning, but it wasn't nearly enough. The bed behind him looked so welcoming, but Draco was determined to attend Christmas at the Burrow this evening. It was his and Harry's fourth Christmas together, but the first he had attended at the Weasley's as well as the first since they had moved in together and taken over guardianship of Teddy.

Draco thought back to those first few Christmases. The first was at Hogwarts their NEWT year. Their relationship was still new, full of stolen kisses and fumbling hands in the secret corners of the castle. They'd eagerly exchanged gifts in their shared dorm at dawn before the rest of the school awoke. Their second had been rather different, Harry had a break in his season as Seeker for the Tutshill Tornados, but Draco who was in his first year of residency at St. Mungos was stuck working. They'd managed to spend an hour in an on-call room, presents ignored before Draco was paged to the Spell Damage floor and had to dash away. Last Christmas was much the same, and by Boxing Day Harry had made headlines for breaking his contract and resigning from Quidditch. He had burst into Draco's flat and tearfully declared that he was done with Quidditch, he wanted Draco and a family, not more publicity and admiration of the general public. He began taking a more active role in Teddy's life keeping him at his flat more often than not. Draco found himself spending what little free time he had away from St. Mungos with Harry and Teddy at Harry's flat. His own sat empty and dusty for months before Harry asked him about getting primary guardianship of Teddy. In April of this year Harry signed the papers and he and Draco purchased a home together. A beautiful, large farmhouse in the Deverill Valley that sat on nearly seven acres. The moment they walked through the front door Harry's face lit up and Draco knew they had found the one. He had to admit the restored oak floors and exposed ceiling beams had a rather warm, rustic charm. 

Just as Draco was ready to admit defeat and change his entire outfit Harry appeared behind him, holding Teddy and smiling brightly at him. He'd dressed Teddy in a smart, red sleeveless sweater over a tiny black button up shirt. He'd even somehow managed to talk him into wearing a little bowtie. 

"My, don't you look dashing, little man!" Draco enthused taking Teddy into his arms. 

"My hair's green!" he shouted pointing to the top of his head, where true enough his hair had turned from it's usual turquoise to a brilliant forest green.

"I see that, it's wonderful, Teddy! Very festive, wouldn't you say, dear?" he asked Harry as he planted a kiss to Teddy's cheek, lowering him to the ground.

"Most definitely," Harry agreed as he effortlessly laid the lapel of Draco's blazer flat. "You look exhausted."

"Only a little," he replied, giving him a small smile.

Harry gave him a quick chaste kiss in response, snickering at the _thump thump thump_ of Teddy's shiny black shoes on the floor as he jumped around the room. They collected Teddy and gathered their Christmas gifts for the Weasley's before stepping into the Floo and departing for the Burrow. Draco's stomach twisted nervously. Though he and Harry had been seeing each other for three years, due to his insane work schedule, he had never seen the entire Weasley family in one setting. Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as the three of them stepped out of the hearth into the Weasley's crowded sitting room. They were greeted by a cacophony of noise as many a Weasley welcomed them. He tensed briefly, but Harry rested a reassuring hand on the small of his back, gently nudging him forward. Harry put Teddy down and he immediately ran off shouting for his "Uncle Fwed". Merlin only knew what trouble that unholy alliance was going to cause. Draco placed his arm load of parcels under the slightly crooked Christmas tree as Harry led him into the kitchen. Molly Weasley hugged him commenting on how thin he was. He smiled awkwardly in response and Harry pressed a mug of warm firewhiskey-spiked cider into his hands. 

"Relax, love." He murmured in his ear.

  
"Oh I was going to mind Teddy, you drink." Draco protested.

"You work so hard and you've got the night off. Enjoy yourself." Harry gave him a dazzling smile, giving him no choice but to oblige. That smile was his downfall every time. 

By the time they sat down for dinner Draco was much more relaxed. Molly's cooking was second to none and Draco helped himself to seconds of the delicious roast chicken and fat buttery potatoes. He sighed contentedly as leaning back in his chair, so full he thought he'd burst if he ate another bite. He listed as Harry bantered with Ginny across the table. His attention turned to Teddy as he heard him positively cackling and looked over to see him fling a chunk of potato across the table at Fred. 

"Teddy, mind your manners, darling. No throwing food at your uncles. Better yet, at anyone," he admonished gently.

"Oh, sorry." Teddy replied, grinning mischievously. 

Draco heard Harry chuckle next to him and he swatted half heartedly at his arm.

"Don't encourage him."Draco said smiling despite himself. 

Once everyone had their fill of Christmas pudding they moved into the cramped sitting room for gift opening. Draco sat pressed against Harry on one of the Weasley's squashy sofas watching Teddy gleefully shred the paper to his gifts. He sat in the center of the room next to Fleur and eighteen month old Victorie. Once the children had ripped open all of their packages and had set about testing out their new toys Molly passed each of her children and Harry and Draco a parcel. Draco tore the brown paper open with shaky hands. A grey knit sweater with a green D stitched on the front fell into his lap. He felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and a lump rise in his throat. Molly had knit him a Weasley sweater, to her Draco was just another one of her kids. The thought touched his heart and he was overcome by a wave of gratitude for her and Harry. They had given him a proper family, full of love and acceptance. 

An hour later they were gathered up all of Teddy's new toys and shoved them down into one red and green striped gift bag. Draco hoisted a sleepy Teddy into his arms as they and Harry stepped towards the fireplace. They bade the remaining Weasleys a Happy Christmas and good night as they stepped into the green flames home bound. Once home Draco changed Teddy into a pair of red fleece footed pyjamas before they laid out a mince pie and steaming cup of cocoa for Father Christmas. He sat in Teddy's room while Harry read T'was the Night Before Christmas to the dozing tot.

Harry closed the book as Teddy let out a small snore, his breathing deep and steady. He and Harry went back downstairs and filled Teddy's stocking and set a toy broomstick under the tree in front of the stack of gifts already wrapped and waiting. He cozied up to Harry as they sat on the sofa enjoying the cup of cocoa. Draco stared at the dancing lights of the enormous Christmas tree they had chosen off their own property. His thoughts wandered back to the night they spent decorating the tree. Teddy had gotten himself tangled in the lights and had giggled non stop as Draco and Harry struggled to free him. He then managed to shatter two of the silver glass baubles Draco was attempting to place strategically on the tree. It wasn't long before he gave up and allowed Teddy to hang them in clusters low on the tree and just tried to balance it out on the upper half. Harry had hoisted Teddy over his head and he had haphazardly placed the star on the top of the tree. The finished product wasn't perfect, but Draco loved it anyway.

  
Somewhere around midnight he and Harry retired to their bedroom. Draco stretched out along the bed. Harry climbed atop him, his thumbs working at the knots in Draco's tense, tired muscles. He ran his hands slowly Draco's back, his lips pressed soft kisses on the back of his neck. Harry knew all the ways to make Draco melt. His body relaxing, sore muscles and exhaustion forgotten. He lay shuddering and gasping in Harry's arms as he thrust into him, slowly and deeply. After he lay pressed against Harry, floating in the afterglow. Harry's skin was warm against his own and he felt his eyelids getting heavier as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Teddy was squeaking excitedly as he bounced up and down at the foot of their mattress. 

Draco felt the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile as his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dimly lit bedroom. Teddy's staticky green hair was sticking up in all directions as he bounced up and down chanting _Christmas, Christmas, Christmas._ He heard Harry snicker beside him as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Draco admired the flexing up his lean back muscles and firm biceps as he watched Harry get to his feet, fleece joggers that hugged his arse just so, slung low on his hips. Draco doubted there would ever come a day when he no longer thought of Harry as the most beautiful person in the world. 

The three of them made their way downstairs, Teddy squirming excitedly in Harry's arms. At the foot of the stairs Harry released him and he made a mad dash for the sitting room, running much faster than Draco thought should be possible on such short legs. Harry grabbed him just before he reached the doorway and snatched him into his arms.

  
"Let's get some coffee first, Teddy, yes? Not all of us are so full speed ahead in the mornings," he told him, his voice gentle as he tickled Teddy's ribs.

  
Draco's heart swelled at the sight of them, overcome by a wave of affection. He adored watching Harry with Teddy. When he was younger Draco never saw himself settling down and or having children. He'd always assumed he would become one of those people married to his work. And this had suited him fine at the time. But as he sat at their breakfast table watching Harry prepare coffee with Teddy on his hip he felt immensely grateful for his little family. Once the coffee was poured Draco, took mercy on Teddy and told him at last he could go into the sitting room to see what Father Christmas had brought him in the night.

  
"WHOA! A broom! Daddy, daddy look Father Christmas got me a broom!" Teddy squealed as he jumped excitedly around Draco's legs as he crossed the room to an armchair.

  
Oh, but that still did funny things to Draco's heart. Earlier this year, Teddy had begun asking questions, as kids do, about the dynamics of their family. He and Harry had done their best to explain in a way a three year old could understand. They'd told him that he didn't have to call either one of them dad, if he didn't want to. Teddy had simply looked at them and said "But you are my dads." and Draco had to excuse himself from the room momentarily.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. Let's have a look, shall we?" Draco cooed as knelt down in front of the tree next to Teddy.

Teddy's grin stretched across his whole face, the reflection of the tree lights danced in his bright eyes. They were green today, like Harry's. He was startled by the bright flash of the camera and Harry snapped a photo from his seat behind them. He gave Harry a venomless glare, making a mental note to exact revenge later.

"Can I go fly?" he asked excitedly, reminding Draco so much of Harry that his heart stuttered in his chest.

  
"After we've finished in here. You've loads of presents to open from Dad and I." Draco promised as he ruffled his hair and took his seat next to Harry. 

Draco laughed as Teddy chose the largest of his gifts first, the smaller ones that were stacked atop it scattered as he pulled it from the bottom of the pile. He greedily tore the paper open to and squeaked excitedly at the children's chemistry and potions set. It was one of Fred and George's best sellers. It was important to he and Harry that Teddy grow up well rounded so they regularly incorporated Muggle customs as often as they were able. He smiled even though he knew he'd come home from work in a few days to find both his boys and his kitchen covered in goo. Harry was sure to snap plenty of candid photos of Teddy as he opened his gifts, bouncing and squealing gratefully and gleefully at each one, even the more boring clothes and books. Draco's chest filled with pride. When he and Harry had first taken in Teddy they both heard more than their fair share of criticism. Afterall, what did two twenty-one year olds know about raising a toddler, they were still kids themselves? What business did Draco have trying to parent Teddy when he worked eighty hour weeks? And the worst, what will that poor boy think being raised by two, unwed, gay men? Despite all the naysayers Teddy was turning out to be a delightful child. He was kind, polite, generous, and wicked sharp, even if he was a bit mischievous at times. Draco rather thought he and Harry were doing quite all right.   
As Teddy played with his newest toys scattering them about the room he and Harry opened their gifts. Harry had gotten him a handsome new stethoscope, Draco trusted his own ear over any diagnostic charm, a bottle of his favourite french cologne, a sturdy everlasting ink pen inscribed with his name, and heavy picture frame holding a photograph of the three of them at a pumpkin patch that was taken sometime around Halloween.

"For your office when you make Chief Resident." Harry said giving him a grin.

"I might not get it," Draco countered, his lip caught between his teeth nervously.

"Draco, of course you will. You're the best resident in the program, you know more and work harder than anyone in your class. You were built for Chief Resident." Harry reassured him, squeezing his thigh.

"Well now that I've gotten the Harry Potter seal of approval winning over some of the best Healers in the country should be no problem." he quipped, giving Harry a crooked smile.

  
"Hush you," Harry laughed, bending over his new Broomstick Servicing kit admiring the jars of wax and polish.

  
"Let's take Teddy outside to try out his broom, if we keep him waiting much longer he may burst." Draco said fondly, Teddy was playing with some toy cars but kept glancing over at his broomstick longingly.

  
They bundled up in their Weasley sweaters, scarves and overcoats before stepping out into the snowy back garden. Draco helped Teddy onto his broomstick where it hovered a few feet above the ground. It took him only seconds to find his balance.

  
"He's a natural!" Draco exclaimed, grinning over his shoulder at Harry, who promptly took a photograph.

  
Teddy zoomed forward squealing gleefully as Draco jogged along beside him, laughing like mad. Teddy's unbridled joy was infectious. He wobbled slightly as he turned the broomstick around to go the other direction.

"Fantastic, Teddy!" Harry called happily.

He brought the broom to a stop and toppled over sideways. Draco caught him before he hit the ground. He burst into a fit of giggles as his hair turned from green to white-blonde. Draco hugged him tightly to his chest as he straightened his back. Harry sat the camera he was holding on the ground as he approached him.

  
"I told myself I wouldn't do this, it's horribly cliche, but now I have to," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Draco's heart leapt into his throat as Harry dropped down to one knee.

  
"Draco, I love you. Somehow I fall in love with you more every day. You've been such a wonderful father to Teddy when you didn't have to be and I can't imagine a life without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" He asked opening the hinged lid to the box, revealing a handsome silver band with three diamonds imbedded in the front. It was simple, but oh so stunning. Just perfect.

  
Harry was right this was horribly cliche, but that didn't stop the tears that prickled behind his eyes as he choked out the words _yes, of course, yes_ and Harry slipped the cool metal band onto his finger, a perfect fit. He got to his feet and pulled Draco close. He smiled against Draco's lips as Teddy blew a raspberry as they kissed. Standing in their picturesque garden blanketed in white Draco's heart was filled with so much love and gratitude he thought it would burst. Harry's lips were soft against his and Teddy was warm, held snugly against his hip. This, the most cliche of Christmases, was Draco's very favourite. 


End file.
